1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for hunting or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cartridge for hunting or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for projectiles for hunting or the like have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,685 to Avcin teaches a jacketless hunting projectile or bullet of the mushrooming-tip, high cutting-type that has a projectile body including a solid cylindrical guide part and a hollow head tapering toward a point. The hollow head has a progressively increasing wall thickness toward the solid part of the bullet and defines a cylindrical hollow space which receives a filling of a spreading material forming the tip of the projectile. This material rolls back the head after splitting it along notches formed in the hollow wall with sharp edges.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,147 to Czetto, Jr. teaches a collapsible bullet that is provided which rapidly expands upon impact and possesses excellent penetration characteristics. The bullet includes at least two separate parts which form an integrated unit, i.e., a nose part having a central bore therethrough and a base or rear part which includes a central collapse column that projects through the opening in the nose part. The distal end of the collapse column is peened over to help hold the parts together. After initial impact by the leading end of the nose part, successive impacts are produced by the rear part, and any intermediate parts, as these parts are driven into the nose part, thereby causing an outward expansion of the nose part and possible complete penetration of the nose part by the rear part or parts.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,495 to Petrovich et al. teaches an improved partially jacketed projectile intended for small arms use. The projectile includes a central stem integral with a rear wall of the projectile, the rear wall in turn being integral with the partial jacket. A core surrounding the stem and encased by the jacket is softer than the material forming the stem, rear wall and jacket. The jacket retards core petalling during initial projectile impact whereas the rear wall configuration enhances petalling when the projectile achieves subsequent target penetration.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,683 to Benvegnu' teaches a projectile for firearms that has a body consisting of a plurality of disc-shaped elements coaxially fitted in a holding cup forcedly filled therewith.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for projectiles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.